1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to bottles having multiple chambers, each having a dip tube formed therein, and to packages including the multi-chamber bottle and a trigger sprayer having multiple supply lines for fluid connection to the multiple dip tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trigger sprayers are those types of sprayers that can be held in a single hand of the user and operated by the fingers of the user's hand to pump fluid from a container connected to the trigger sprayer. A trigger sprayer typically includes a sprayer housing that contains a pump chamber and piston, and a sprayer fluid supply passageway that fluidly communicates a fluid inlet opening (sometimes also referred to as a “connector aperture”) with the pump chamber.
A dip tube is often sealingly coupled to the connector aperture, and extends through a neck of a container and into fluid contents of the container. The dip tube fluidly communicates the container with the fluid supply passageway of the sprayer housing.
Although the conventional trigger sprayer and container may be suitable for various applications, there may be situations in which it is undesirable to package a fluid product in a container due to instability or hazardousness of the fluid product. In these situations, mixing at the point of use of precursor fluids may be a suitable alternative.